There are a variety of towable dump trailers available on the market. One of the most common designs utilizes hydraulic power to initiate the dump mechanism. Although such designs possess the capacity to handle heavy loads and are easy to operate, the components required to drive a hydraulic power system are quite expensive and are not practical for sporadic individual use or for those that have a tight budget.
Beyond the hydraulic system design, most dump trailers either cannot handle significant loads, cannot be tipped at a controlled rate or require the user to leave the cab of the towing vehicle. As such, what is needed is a dump trailer that has all the advantages of a hydraulic system without the high cost associated with such designs.